m o n s t e r
by Immortalis Ramala
Summary: Can the new member of the team earn her a place, or will her strange personality drive everyone away. She is not the typical person, but she knows how to do her job, and she can do that a little TO well
1. Chapter 1

**Monster**

By Immortalis Ramala

Summary – Booth and Bones are dating, a new member is added to the team, someone who they really don't know much about, other than she is young, and very good at what she does. She can enter the mind of a killer, she knows how they think. Can they trust this strange new girl?

The team had found out that they would be having a new addition to the team. Her name was Georgia Monroe, she is twenty three years old, and has become very successful in capturing murders simply by looking at wounds. She is famed already at such a tender young age, of being able to capture any assailant that is put in front of her. And it was her first day today.

A woman with a head of blonde walked into the building, she had her eerie pale green eyes scanning the area, and she looked like she was assessing everyone who was caught in her range of eyes. And looking over to the newcomer, Temperance frowned, not really seeing why they needed another team member, and not really being real strong againced it. It just felt so weird. Booth walked up behind her looking over.

"She looks like a creeper"

Booth said as he raised one brow looking at the strange female.

"Give her a chance; I'm sure she's just nervice about her first day, god, and look how young she is"

The female spotted Booth and Bones, she was about to look away, but then after a moment of hesitation, or assessing the couple, she strode over, not paying attention to Booth.

She spoke directly to Bones.

"You must be the one they call bones. You looked like you were in change over here"

The girl smiled, showing nice rows of pearly white teeth. Her blonde hair loosely hanging around her face. She had very pale green eyes, light skin that was smooth with small pours, making her skin look uniform throughout. She was fit, thin and toned. She had a green shirt, a light green lab coat, and black dress pants. The colors made her eyes just jump out at you, as did the metallic type of eye shadow on her lids.

She finally turned to Booth. But only for a moment. She showed absolutely no interest in him, and really it had Booths ego bruised slightly.

"Ah, ya, I'm bones", Temperance said , looking over her shoulder to Booth. "This is Booth"

The girl nodded slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, when do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

By Immortalis Ramala

-I do not own BONES…. Sadly… the only thing I DO own is this idea and Georgia.

Georgia Monroe wasn't giving a second thought to anything; she was getting on a few peoples nerves, that was evident.

Booth was getting his ego stepped on every time Georgia had a chance to.

If it was because she enjoyed it, or because she already didn't like him, or was hiding that she liked him, no one seemed to know.

But as the first case started, another thing has become very evident on its own.

She was god damn amazing.

As Temperance listed off the injuries on the bones, and estimated cause of death, the female was quite, she looked indifferent as she listened.

Zack looked at her uncomfortably, as if wondering if anyone was 'home', she was beautiful to him, but, he really lacked confidence in himself.

So good luck to him.

Temperance finished and finally Georgia started talking in an emotionless voice, causing discomfort further in the team members.

"It wasn't personal. The wounds might seem like it was an intimate killing, as you said Temperance. But if you examine the remains truly carefully, you might notice that it was… Frantic, uncalculated. I think that this was a guy who was wandering disoriented with a compulsion. This girl most likely was at the wrong place at the wrong time. You see here"

The female pointed at the diagonals in the knife slashes.

"He had such a strong compulsion it drove him mad, to the point he again, had to kill. Most likely he has regained 'sanity' until his compulsion becomes to strong again. With how random and disorganized this guy is and the strength of his compulsion, I doubt it was the first time. But it might not be the same each time."

The group looked at her, Zack had wide eyes, and Temperance had let her jaw drop so slightly, Angela looked shocked beyond comprehension.

To bad Hodge wasn't here, he might have had something amusing to say.

Booth had left, in having enough pokes at him, and Hodge was working on closing up a smaller case.

Temperance looked again at the wounds, and she noticed that, but how could anyone be so positive it was a random kill.

Personal killings could be frantic.

"And all you're going on is frantic looking wounds. Come on, I know it's a good theory, but you sound like its fact"

The new female had dominance lurking beneath her green eyes; her stance was predatory, cat like.

She smiled as if people were beneath her, the first emotion showed.

She had a powerful ego.

This really had struck a cord with Temperance.

Why was it sending a warning to her?

I mean, how bad she was, she was very good, that was the only reason she was here at all.

Georgia looked flatly again, at Temperance.

"I know killers better then they know themselves"

She smiled, but there was no emotion to her.

She was like a robot.

She had no humanity to her…

And if she did, by god did she hide it well…

Temperance looked at her, the reply bothered her, and again, why she wasn't sure.

"How is that?"

Temperance managed a question.

The female lacked emotion still, she looked bored.

"That, I am afraid, is none of your business."

She looked directly into Temperance's eyes, they were intimidating, but they had nothing in them.

"I know what I am talking about, I know murderers, I catch them, that's all that matters. I myself might not be a murderer, but I understand them."

She paused again

"I understand them more than I want to"

Finally something was in her flat, pale green eyes.

A memory of pain had been brought to her again.

One that she hated to remember.

She killed one person before…

But she wasn't a killer.

The team didn't know, it was part of her uneasily unknown past.

Oh, it wasn't so long ago…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

By Immortalis Ramala

-I do not own BONES…. Sadly… the only thing I DO own is this idea and Georgia.

"Booth, come on, this girl is… is… She's scary"

Booth looked at Temperance in shock at what she said about her new co-worker. He really never expected Temperance to say that!

"Come on Bones, lighten up, I'm sure she was just nervice"

Temperance glared at Booth, she was mad, and uneasy about Georgia.

"Georgia is… She's like a robot! Even _I_ can see she lacks something called humanity. She has no emotion to her except when she said she knew murderers more than she wanted to. I mean, she said that she wasn't a killer, but how could we know?"

Her eyes opened wider

"What if this guy is her victim? What if she was talking about herself?"

She lost Booth in her frantic rant, something he wasn't really used to seeing Temperance doing, he frowned, trying to keep a straight face as Bones ranted and ranted on about what was wrong with the new girl.

"Give her a break. I'm sure you're just saying these things because you are jealous, thinking that I like her"

Temperance looked at Booth now with disbelief.

"What?!" She paused looking at him, fuming; "Oh, don't flatter yourself!"

Booth grinned boyishly as he looked at her as she scolded him. He stepped in closer to her.

"Admit it. You thought that my devishly good looks would catch her eye and the new girl would try and seduce me"

Booth poked a joke to try getting Temperance to smooth out and calm down.

"Booth! I'm serious!" She raised her voice, tossing a hand in the air, "This girl is freaky!"

Booth laughed at her.

"Since when did a little girl scare you?"

"Since… Well… Now I guess"

Booth stepped closer even.

"Booth. You were very wrong"

Temperance said that as if it would stop him from stalking in closer.

"No I wasn't"

He got a little closer and Temperance stepped back.

"Yes. You were"

He stepped closer again, and she again, stepped back.

"Admit it, I was right"

"No!"

He got closer, and Temperance backed into her front door.

"Admit it"

Booth was nearly touching her with his body.

"No"

He leaned in.

"Admit it"

Temperance looked hopelessly into Booths eyes…

"Fine. But she still is scary"

They met in a kiss…

Georgia looked around; she was sure that she was the last person around; she had sat back and tried blending in.

She wanted to research, snoop around, and get a feel for this place and the people in it. She pulled her blonde hair into a pony tale.

She walked around, and started to scan the darker area, most of the lights were out.

Georgia walked with confidence as she stopped at some of her co workers areas, looking at their things, their writing, anything she could use to get a grip on which they were.

The flat green eyes looked around unimpressed. She walked along and her eye caught on a desk with a computer on with a screen and word document opened, but no one was there.

She continued walking forward a moment and ran smack into someone.

She looked at the person in shock. A real emotion in her eyes, and her eyes with any emotion seemed eerie as when they were flat.

Zack cowered.

"S…Sorry" he stammered looking down embarrassed.

Georgia spoke as her heart leapt "its okay. I wasn't looking were I was going"

Zack started to bush as he looked at the ground, he had no confidence to look up at her.

She smiled at this.

"Late night"

He looked up for a moment as he fidgeted with his hands behind his back.

"Yes. And you, on your first day?"

She lost her smile

"I was just looking around, want to get a feel for this place"

Zack nodded as he looked back up.

"Uh… So… How do you like it here?"

"Don't think I made any friends, I don't really do well with other people"

Zack looked down again

"I'm sure you'll do fine"

"You don't need to be embarrassed"

Zack blushed deeply.

"I'm serious. Must be hard being young and working here"

"Well… not really… But your young yourself"

"I'm hardened with experience"

"Experience with what?"

"The minds of killers"

"I don't understand…"

Georgia looked at Zach, her eyes hard.

"You never want to understand fully"

Zack looked clueless... Georgia cut him off before he could start talking.

"What it's like to take human life. In self defense or not, few take such experiences to understand such minds"

"What happened to you"

"Isabella died"

He looked at her in confusion, but she walked away


	4. note!

**NOTE FROM THE WRITER**

Hello everyone, sorry that this story has not been updated lately. I will soon try and give you all an update on these stories. For the moment I seem quite into and dedicated to Ring the Toxin. Now I hope that you all can feast your eyes on the wonders of my book, its under Twilight, though really its an original story. Again, soon this story will and should again be updated and have a chapter. As to not neglect these other stories I am working on, I will do my best to alternate the chapters I put up.

Thank You

-Immortalis Ramala


End file.
